Dimension II
Kapitel 1: Seelen Ich sehe, wie das Mädchen auf den Steg zu kommt und versucht sich festzuhalten. Mit sehr schnellen Schritten renne ich zu ihr hin und halte meine Hand in ihrer Nähe. Sofort greift sie nach meiner Hand und ich zerre sie nach oben hin. Ihre blonden Haare klebten an ihrer Haut fest, während ihre blauen Augen verwirrt umher sehen. Von ihr aussehen her trägt sie ein weißes Sommerkleid, was ich seltsam finde, denn so wie sich gekleidet hat, schwimmt man doch nicht. Nun spuckt das Mädchen Wasser aus. Zum Glück ist kein Wasser in ihrer Lunge gelangt, sonst wäre sie jetzt tot. Ich sehe, wie sie hastig nach Luft schnappt. Jay kommt gerade aus dem Turm und rennt dann in meiner Richtung. "Was ist passiert?", fragt er mich. "Sie ist auf einmal aufgetaucht. Wo sie herkommt weiß ich nicht", gebe ich als Antwort zurück. "Ist jetzt auch egal. Lucy ist am Funkapparat und möchte dich sprechen", sagt Jay. Ich nicke nur und gehe dann den Steg entlang, während Jay das Mädchen nimmt. Nun wird der Himmel wieder grau. Das Grollen des Donners ist Ohrenbetäubend und irgendwie habe ein komisches Gefühl. Nicht nur wegen dem Mädchen, nein auch wegen dem Wetter. Doch am Ende wird die Hoffnung siegen. Ich gehe in den Funkraum hinein und gehe an das Funkgerät ran. Mit ein bisschen Gefühl drehe ich am Rad und versuche Lucy zu empfangen, doch das Brauche ich nicht, denn sie hat mich gerade erreicht. "Paul, es gibt eine schlechte Nachricht", sagt Lucy zu mir. "Was denn für eine?", frage ich. "Der Bootsmann der euch zum Leuchtturm gebracht hat ist verschwunden. Kurz vor dem Verschwinden hat er ein Hilferuf gesendet. Kurz daraufhin hat er einen Leuchtrakete abgefeuert. Nachdem die Küstenwache das Meer abgesucht hat, haben sie nur sein Boot entdeckt und von ihn keine Spur", gibt mir Lucy als Antwort. "Was ist mit ihn? Haben sie irgendwelche Hinweise?", frage ich geschockt. "Seine...letzten...Wörter...ist............SOS gewesen", irgendetwas scheint den Funkverkehr zu stören. "Lucy? Lucy", ich versuche sie zu erreichen. Doch es klappt nicht. Verdammt, sage ich mir ihn Gedanken. Ich mache mir Sorgen, um den Bootsmann, ich hoffe das sie ihn finden werden. Vincent steht direkt neben mir und kriegt alles mit. Auch er sieht besorgt aus, das Erkenne ich an seinen Gesichtsausdruck, denn er nur macht, wenn er besorgt ist. Mit einem Seufzer gehe ich zurück im Hauptraum und sehe wie das Mädchen unter mehreren Decken eingehüllt ist. Ihre langen Haare sind immer noch nass, ich schätze mal, dass sie noch eine Erkältung bekommen wird. Mit langsamen Schritten gehe ich zu Jay und Leon hin und erzähle das mit dem Bootsmann. Nun sind auch sie besorgt. "Es wird dunkel", stellt Jay fest. Am grauen Himmel zucken Blitze auf und das Grollen des Donners folgte nach Sekunden. Gerade sieht es schlecht für uns aus. Ich hoffe das Lucy jemand anderes finden wird, der uns hier abholt. Das wird leider lange dauern. Wieder kommt das Grollen des Donners, aber das Geräusch was danach kommt hört sich seltsam an. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben, aber es hört sich nicht nach dem typischen Grollen des Donners an. Beim nächsten Grollen ist es auf einmal nicht mehr zuhören. Bilde ich es mir nur ein oder habe ich es wirklich gehört? Eine Frage die ich mir selber stelle. Einige Zeit später... Mit Schweiß auf meiner Stirn wache ich aus einem Alptraum auf. Irgendwie muss ich eingeschlafen sein, als ich mich auf das Sofa gelegt habe. Die anderen haben sich auf die Betten gelegt. Der Leuchtturm von Rock Bay hat ein riesigen Schlafsaal. Sehr leise Schritt ich voran und sehe wie der Rest ganz in Ruhe schläft. Ich staune darüber sehr, denn alle sind über die derzeitige Situation besorgt. Klopf, klopf, klopf Ich bekomme einen riesigen Schreck, als ich das Klopfen höre. Es kommt vom Fenster und wird immer lauter und lauter. Langsam bekomme ich Panik, nicht das die Scheibe zerbricht. Mein Herz rast schon, etwas ist draußen und will hier hineinkommen. Langsam aber sicher gehe ich zum Fenster hin. Falls da was ist, nun ja ihr könnt euch bestimmt denken was dann passiert. Je näher ich dem Fenster komme, desto lauter wird das Klopfen. "Was ist los? Wer klopft am Fenster?", fragt mich Jay mit seiner müden Stimme. "Es ist alles okay, leg dich für eine Weile hin", sage ich zu Jay. Natürlich ist es eine Lüge, irgendetwas geht hier vor und ich will es endlich klären. Nun ich bin nah am Fenster und das Klopfen hört dann auf einmal auf. Stattdessen kratzt etwas an der Fensterscheibe mit langen scharfen Krallen und zieht dabei eine lange Kratzspur hinter sich. Nun habe ich wirklich Angst, große Angst. Mit einem Blick nach draußen will ich sehen, ob das Etwas noch zu sehen ist. Ich Blicke kurz nach links und kurz nach rechts, sehe aber nix. Dann urplötzlich springt mir etwas entgegen. Ich sehe es komplett vor mir stehen. Da wo normalerweise die Augen sein sollen ist nur eine Leere. Scharfe Zähne ragen aus dem Unter und Oberkiefer hervor und es hat ein Art Grauton. Die Haut ist glatt und es scheint sehr Mager zu sein. Man kann sogar fast seine Rippen sehen. So schnell wie es gekommen ist, so schnell ist es wieder weg. Mein Schrei welches ich freien Lauf gelassen habe weckt alle auf. Sofort kommen Jay, Leon und Vincent angerannt nur das Mädchen bleibt im Bett liegen. "Ist alles okay? Was ist gerade passiert?", werde ich gefragt. Ich stotter, was passiert, wenn ich Angst habe. Und gerade habe ich richtig Angst. Jay ist gerade am Fenster und schaut raus, das Einzige was er sieht, sind die Blitze am Himmel. Als er sich vom Fenster entfernt sehe ich, wie er sein Kopf schüttelt. "Ich sehe draußen nix", erzählt Jay. "Ich habe etwas gesehen. Vielleicht ist es draußen", sage ich. Alle nicken und gehen dann Richtung Tür, nur ich bleibe beim Mädchen, welches mich nun anstarrt. Ich gehe in ihrer Richtung. "Wie heißt du?", frage ich sie. "Kate...", stottert sie. Ich will sie gerade wieder etwas fragen, als die Anderen wieder kommen. Sie rennen eher, als sie gehen. "Da draußen ist wirklich etwas", sagt Jay keuchend. Kapitel ''2: ''Das Geheimnis Es ist bereits dunkel geworden und wir alle sitzen im Leuchtturm herum. Vincent bereitet einer der Detektoren vor und packt diese dann schließlich auf den kleinen Tisch vor uns. Außerdem liegt noch eine weitere Kamera und ein Funkgerät auf den Tisch. Wir finde das es eine schöne Ansammlung ist. Genau mit diesen Apparaten werden wir herausfinden, was hier genau vorgeht. Ich glaube das es nicht nur Geister sind die hier herum irren, oh nein. Etwas ist hier noch und es ist nicht gerade freundlich. Ich habe das Logbuch Jay gegeben und er versucht auf einen der Seiten etwas zu finden, was uns helfen kann. Vielleicht hat es doch ein Grund, warum die Wärter verschwunden sind. "Also, ich finde hier nix, was nützlich sein kann", sagt Jay zu mir und legt das Buch beiseite. "Mist", sage ich. "Kann es noch schlimmer werden", erwähnt Leon. In dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde schlägt ein Blitz ein. Genau in diesem Moment gehen die Lichter aus, auch das noch. Es ist verdammt dunkel hier, man kann nix erkennen. Jay und Vincent starren umher und Kate hält sich an mir fest. Leon sucht nach den Taschenlampen und stolpert über etwas. "Hab dich", höre ich und ein Lichtkegel blendet uns. Leon kommt mit einer Taschenlampe wieder und sucht dann noch andere. Er wird erst später fündig und gibt Jay, Vincent und mir eine. Ich höre komische Geräusche und sehe das die Nadel des Detektors anspringt und immer im roten Bereich landet. "Was beim...", sage ich und halte das Licht irgendwo hin. Wir alle hören Schritte, so als wenn jemand herum schleicht. Das Quietschen des Bodens bestätigt zudem meine Theorie. Etwas ist wirklich hier. Angst breitet sich bei uns aus. Kate hält sich irgendwo fest und starrt mich an. "Leute was geht hier nur vor?", fragt Leon. "Der Leuchtturm ist tatsächlich verflucht", beantworte ich seine Frage. Allmählich werden die Schritte immer leise, bis nix mehr zu hören ist. Mit einem nicken gehe ich vor und hinter mir kommen Jay und Vincent. Leon bleibt bei Kate und passt auf sie auf. Quietschend gleitet die Tür auf und wir stecken unsere Köpfe durch. Nix zu sehen, dass ist gut. Mit einer Handbewegung gehen Jay und Vincent voran. Ein lauter Knall lässt uns erschrecken. Nun poltert das Etwas oben herum. Langsam gelangen wir zu der Treppe und halten das Licht nach oben. Da ist auch nix. Wir gehen die Treppe nach oben und hören, wie Sachen umher geworfen werden. "Es sucht etwas", meine ich zu den Anderen. Die beiden nicken und langsam gelangen wir in den kleinen Raum. Die Tür ist Spalt breit offen. Mut einem nicken stürmen wir hinein. Doch hier ist nix. Überall im Raum verteilt liegen Kisten und irgendwelche Werkzeuge herum. Etwas scheint zu lachen und zu kichern. "Dort! Das Fenster ist offen", stellt Jay fest. Ich kann schwören das wir es nicht aufgemacht haben. Eine Brise des Windes wirbelt etwas auf. Es sind zwei Zettel. Diese kommen auf uns zu und Jay fängt diese auf. Ich gehe in die Richtung des Fensters und starre hinaus. Ich bekomme einen Schreck. Ein Wesen, was vermutlich ein Geist ist starrt mich an. Es hat keine Augen, sondern nur leere Höhlen. Der Unterkiefer ist weg und scharfe Zähne, die mit etwas befleckt sind, ragen aus dem Oberkiefer hervor. Das Ding kreischt mich an und verschwindet auf einmal. Ich falle zurück und Jay kommt auf mich zu. "Ist alles okay?", werde ich gefragt. Wir legen die Zettel auf den Tisch hin und halten das Licht drauf. Es sind merkwürdige Zeichen zu erkennen. Diese haben ein Auge und werden von etwas umrundet. Spitzen ragen aus den Seiten heraus und darunter sind Buchstaben zu sehen, die ich nicht kenne. Was das ich immer ist, es kommt wir sehr seltsam vor. "...Hallo...", ruft jemand durch den Raum. Wir alle bekommen einen Schrecken ab. Das Funkgerät, es funktioniert doch noch. Sofort renne ich in den Funkraum hin und nehme den Hörer ab. "Wer ist dar", will ich gerne wissen. "Hier ist Lucy", antwortet sie. Ein Stein fällt mir von den Herzen, es ist gut ihre Stimme zu hören. "Gibt es Neuigkeiten?", frage ich sie. "Oh ja. Sogar gute. Ich habe jemanden gefunden, der Euch abholen kann. Er wird morgen früh kommen", sagt sie. "Ist doch gut", sage ich mit einer freudigen Stimme. "Das ist jedoch nicht alles. Ich habe mich mal über Rock Bay informiert und etwas gefunden, was sich nicht gut anhört", erzählt Lucy. "Was denn? ", frage ich sie. "Etwa im 17 Jahrhundert, als eine Grippe die Westküste im Griff hat. Hunderte Menschen sind ums Leben gekommen. Man beschloss ihre Leichen zu vergraben. Jedoch als der Platz nicht mehr reicht hat man einige der Leichen im Meer versenkt und auf Rock Bay begraben. Angeblich sollen ihre Seelen herum irren, wenn es Mitternacht ist und ein seltsamer grüner Nebel auftaucht", sagt Lucy. Nun bekomme ich Panik, wir sind mitten auf ein Friedhof. Ich bedanke mich bei Lucy und gehe dann zu den Rest hin und erzähle es denen, was Lucy mir gesagt hat. Ich bete, dass nix passieren wird. ''Epilog: ''Am nächsten Tag Der Rest der Zeit im Turm haben wir unheimliche Begegnungen gehabt, die Kameras haben alles aufgenommen und nun kommt die Zeit, dass wir endlich die kleine Insel verlassen. Der neue Bootsmann hilft uns mit und packt die Ausrüstung auf sein Boot. Ich mache ein letztes Foto vom Leuchtturm und dann steige ich auch ein. Alle warten nur auf mich. Mit einem Blick nach links sehe ich ein Müllsack, welches auf mich zukommt. Etwas tropft hervor, es ist rötlich. Als ich die Flüssigkeit berühre, bemerke ich das es Blut ist. Mit einem unguten Gefühl öffne ich den Müllsack. Was dort drinnen ist schockt mich sehr. Es ist der Kopf des verschwundenen Bootsmann... Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geister